The earth and THEM!
by entrana99
Summary: The earth is being invaded by aliens and only Jason Bourne and his very small army of 18 year olds can stop them. Jason, aliens and a hole load of adventure to gather Jason's 4 man well 3 man 1 woman army. OMG. Read and Review plz.
1. Aliens!

Disclaimer

Disclaimer

I am not at liberty to reveal any sources of were I got my information but if you want to use some of it for a story please ask me first ™ Also I do not own Jason Bourne. Further more this story is not for the faint heart there is violence and some swearing if you don't mind this please continue if so you may NOT blame me for anything you don't like in this story.

**The earth and…them**

It all started quiet suddenly. Jason was walking home when he thought he saw a light in the sky. Once at home he told his mate in an E-Mail. He put "Earlier walking home, at about 10PM, I could have sworn I saw a strange light in the sky. I don't know what it is so can you come up with some ideas?"

The next day he saw more lights but this time they were closer and he was getting suspicious. This carried on for a few days and then one week after he first saw them they were gone. This really spooked him.

Back at home he was clueless as to the struggle that was going on. At home he put his key into the lock and half turned it when he got a strange feeling that he was being watched, he had heard that you would sense if you were being watched he turned around and looked but nothing was there he was alone… or so he thought.

Once inside he saw a horrific scene that he would never forget. His parents on the floor bleeding to death one of them already dead. He didn't know who had done it but he saw a strange mark on the table and some green blood, which was really odd. After a few minutes of evaluating the scene he called the police and told them what he had seen and everything. They didn't send the normal men they sent the elite.

SWAT, MI6, army, navy the lot. The explanation for this much force was simple the government believed the intruder was an alien and that the lights were the aliens. Also, they thought they might still be there so they didn't hesitate to try and stop them they would blow the whole street up to stop them they would.

Next chapter soon my fans!!


	2. Team work?

Chapter-2 Chapter-2

After that ordeal Jason was put up for adoption but never adopted. 'Cause of this he ran away. Once in London he found a small abandoned house he could stay in. He went to the door and saw movement inside. He carelessly walked straight in and got hit by a pan and blacked out.

"Do you think he will die?" This was the question Jason woke up to. Two people were standing over him one female the other male.

"Hi, sorry about that I thought you were going to hurt us. I'm Jessica." Rushed the girl.

"OK I'm Jason with a sore head" Jason replied

"Hi, I'm Lee!" Lee then jumped straight at Jason, almost knocking him out again.

"Hi, so why are you both here?"

"We ran away" Replied Jessica

"There are more in the city but not many so if we want to find enough to stop them"

"Who is 'them'?"

"The aliens!!" Jessica screamed

They were hurrying to find the others around the city. Without much luck, except for one 14-year-old Danny, they returned to the house.

"We need weapons and phones," Jessica said

"Does anyone have money?" She asked almost straight after

"I do" Said Danny "About £200 in my bank I have."

"Great!!" said Jessica

"Hello?"

"Shsh we don't know who it is" the door opened and an 18 year old walked in.

"Sorry guys I forgot the way"

"Mason? We thought you had been taken by 'Them'."

"Well I'm here … who is he?

"Jason." Jessica answered

The next day they went out shopping for weapons I.E knives etc. and then phones they got two. So with the two phones they could have two people going out to find 'them' and the other three stay with the other phone. They were settling down to sleep when they heard a loud scream from next door.

They went round and found the door had been ripped off its hinges by something. They entered and saw a green very tall person there; at least it seemed like a person only it wasn't.

"It's 'them'!!" Screamed Jessica. They went about trying to stab it to death 'cause it had taken the woman who lived there, Mrs. Mouse, and killed her Mrs. Mouse was on the floor bleeding to death. Jason, using his head, called the police and told them about the alien and that they were fighting it the conversation was complicated.

"Hello?"

"Hi, how can I help?" Came from the phone

"There is an alien in this house!!"

"… OK I'm sending the police"

"Thanks only we need the army"

"Look kid I'm not paid to sit here and take this shit so hang up the phone and go home!!"

"I'm not kidding just listen" Jason held the receiver up.

"…God that sounds real I'll send the army then"

"Thanks bye"

"Bye"

Around half an hour later the army arrived with everything by now Jason and his mini army had done the job and killed the alien.

"You!! You were at the other scene last week weren't you?"

"Yes that I was"

"Here" The sergeant gave Jason four guns with about 10 extra clips each the clips holding 5 rounds the guns, however, were glocks and 3 more phones

"Use them the phones have my number in them if you need me press one."


End file.
